DonatelloxApril O'Neil Drabble
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: Short stories on the relationship between Donnie and April from TMNT 2012 series.
1. Breathless

If one would look up from the busy streets to the top of the buildings above, one would see the dash of figures as they raced from roof top to roof top in an advanced game of tag.

Since April O'Neil had been training with Splinter, the turtles had tried to find ways to build up her speed. It was then the turtles decided to fix that by playing a classic game of tag. Of course she wasn't nearly as fast as them, but with time, she was moving with grace and speed faster than she had before.

Some nights she and the mutant brothers would climb to the roofs and dash from building to building in a mix of tag and hide and go seek. See who could out run their opponent and hide themselves the best in the shadows the night gave off.

It was something Donatello looked forward to. It gave him the opportunity to take his brothers down and keep her for last. He enjoyed listening to the faint pitter patter of her shoes hitting concrete as she ran across the roofs, hearing her pant from exhaustion and the way she thought she could outsmart him in the game.

It was cute. And he loved how it gave him time to spend with her. Donatello loved to allow her to think she was steps ahead of him. To think that she could win the game by staying away for so long.

But that was Donatello's weakness. Being so over confident. He heard the rasp of her breath and the thud of her heart beating against her chest nearby and tried to sneak up on her. He jumped over a rail next to a wall, expecting to see the red head but was met with emptiness.

Donatello felt confused. He knew he had heard her. She had to be there. But where? He turned around in time to see a staff be swung around and hit him square in the arm. The forced knocked him over and he felt his breath get knocked out of his chest.

Above him stood April, staff ready. Her hair stuck out here and there and her face was flushed. She breathed heavily and a smile spread on her face. She put down the staff and helped him up, their faces coming closer to each other.

Donatello felt his heart skip a beat as he tried to catch his breath. Her eyes searched his and he wanted to close the gap to kiss her. Would she let him? She grinned and leaned closer to where their lips were close but not close enough to graze. "You're it." She whispered and twirled away, leaving Donnie there to remember how to breathe. What she did to him drove him crazy and she knew it. And it was funny how he could leave her absolutely breathless in his own way just as she did the same to him.


	2. Warm

The rain fell hard in New York City and April and Donatello had nearly gotten out of a fight with the Foot Clan alive. Everywhere they turned, there was another member. Here. There. Everywhere. It was intoxicating and the rain seamed to make it seem as though there were twice as many members than there were.

April felt herself be tugged through a hole and into an abandoned warehouse. Outside she could hear the footsteps of the Clan race by each and every way. She shivered, feeling the water run over her like icy fingers.

The boxes and crates gave her no warmth. No light. Just dust, cobwebs and the cold. The cruel, cruel cold. The red head could feel her teeth chatter and never before had she wanted to be in front of an ice fire or in her dry, warm bed more than anything in the world.

April glanced up at Donnie who only watched her from his spot in the shadows. She wanted to say something but she didn't want to give away their hiding spot. It could have been minutes but if felt like hours. The teen's head spun and she knew if she didn't find warmth fast she'd be horrible sick for the next few weeks.

Her mutant friend only messed with his fingers, contemplating in silence. April leaned her head against the wall and she was surprised by the comfortable sound of Donnie's hushed voice.

"April, come here?"

"I'm fine, Donnie."

"You're cold. I can-"

"You're a turtle, Donnie. Last time I checked turtles are reptiles, which means you're cold blooded. I appreciate your gesture, Don, but you can't do much for me."

Through the darkness, she could see the turtle's mouth clasp shut and his eyes find the ground. April felt her heart sank but she knew it was for the best. Silence lingered in the air and it made the girl uncomfortable. "Are we going to be stuck in here all night, Donnie?"

She could see the turtle nod his head slowly. "I think so, April. They're looking for us. And the nearest manhole isn't close enough. Not without them finding the lair."

April felt disappointment bubble in her chest and she wanted to cry, feeling a headache throb in her mind. Tears brewed over her eyelids and she rubbed roughly at her eyes, willing herself not to cry. But it didn't work.

"April...please come here."

"I can't, Donnie."

"April, please."

"It's just not a good idea, Donnie. I-"

"April, come here."

Maybe it was the firmness in his voice, maybe it was her pride being drowned out from the chill that seemed to wrap around her, but April crawled over to the turtle with much hesitancy.

April's eyes found Donnie's in the dark and the turtle opened his arms to her, welcoming the teen into his embrace. She searched his face and found to her surprise a light blush on his face. She never thought that maybe he, too, would be cold. But he wasn't just a turtle. That's right, he was also human.

April crawled onto Donatello's lap and into his arms. The mutant's arms snugly held her to him and the red head was shocked to find that she was dead wrong. He was far from being cold. Oh, no. He was warm. So, very warm.

Snuggling into his embrace, April closed her eyes, feeling her shiver go away and the cold leave her bones and limbs. April set aside her stubbornness and was glad that, for the first time in ages, she was glad she was wrong.


	3. Not Quite Human

The voices of Donatello's enemies rang in his head. 'Do you really think you have a chance with her?' 'What makes you so special?' 'You're a turtle. A mutant. A freak. How could anyone love someone like you?'

Donnie never let anything like that get to him, but then again, he seemed to forget quite often what he was...er...is. He and his brothers knew they were turtles...but they were more than that. They talked, they walked on two legs, they had a form of nose and lips instead of beaks and ate the same kind of food humans did. Sure they were green and had shells, but they weren't exactly animals.

Donatello entered the bathroom he and his brothers used. The broken glass gleamed in the dim lighting. From where he stood, he could only see his outline. A tall, lean figure with no hair. Nothing unusual about that. Nothing at all.

When Donnie was with April, she made him forget everything that was 'wrong' about him. She made him feel human. Made him feel like a man. The way she looked at him was filled with kindness and compassion. Not disgust or shock, like most humans would look at him with. The red head saw something in him the rest of the world wouldn't: a person. She saw the man he could be under the image of a mutant and he loved that so much about her.

Donatello brought his hand up to his cheek. It was warm. Like a human's. He had two eyes, a nose, and a mouth. Like a human's. He had hands and fingers, feet and toes. Like a human's.

Stepping into the more well lighted part of the bathroom, Donnie flinched. He remembered how beautiful April's nose was, and gazed at the part of his face where his snout was shaped like a nose...but not quite. He remembered how small and soft her hands were and cringed at the three digits he had instead of the five the girl he loves had.

Donatello looked into the mirror and seemed to wake up from his fantasy. He wasn't a man. He was a mutant. He'd never be quite like the man he wanted to be. The man he pretended to be. Not quite the man April deserved to have, though. He could never walk around with her on the surface nor would he ever be able to do humane things with her. He could never see the world with her. Never give her what she should have. What she deserved.

Donnie's eyes wandered over his human like body, his hands and feet, his arms and the muscles under his skin and to the way his face was pieced together by the mutagent. How close he resembled being human. How close he could pull it off, if only he were a little less green, had some hair, maybe a few extra digits...

The teenager sighed and leaned his head against the glass, closing his eyes. Yes...he wasn't an animal. He was far from it. But he wasn't exactly human either. Close, but not quite.


	4. Hands

Life with three fingers on each hand had always been a bit difficult for Donatello growing up. As a scientist, how bulky his digits were always got in the way and it was hard to grasp some items with the way they were shaped. But because he had grown up with his hands, he never thought much about them.

He never thought much about them, that is, until he met April. Compared to her, his hands were monstrous. They were big and bulky and so...deformed compared to the soft palms the female had, how perfectly shaped the digits of her fingers were and how neatly groomed she kept them.

Around April, Donnie felt very self conscious about his hands. He always tried to find something to preoccupy them with when the red head was around whether it was with his bo staff or some sort of invention he was working on at the time. She never seemed to notice or really care, which relaxed Donatello more than anything else could when around her.

"Hey, Donnie, can I see your hands for a sec?"

Donatello felt his blood run cold and he did his best to keep himself calm. "Sure, April. What for?" He wanted to deny her, but looking into the blue orbs that were her eyes, he knew he couldn't. He could easily crack a joke to cover his insecurity but his so called 'intelligent mind' couldn't think of anything smart to say. For once.

Before Donatello could find an excuse to not give her his hands, the teenager took them from his side and looked them over. He felt a blush kiss his cheeks as he watched April run her fingers over his palms, his fingers, examining every scar and flaw in his skin.

"Um, April, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I've just never really looked at you and the others' hands before. I know that probably sounds weird, but I forget you're mutant turtles, sometimes."

Donatello felt his heart do a flip and he fumbled with finding his voice that was somewhere lodged in his throat. "I know they're not as pretty as yours, but they help us get the job done round here."

He took a breath and followed her lead, touching her hands in return. The mutant was surprised to find that she allowed his actions, spreading her fingers and palm out so he could examine them. Donatello traced every line and examined every nail. He glanced at her eyes and felt himself blush harder when he realized she was smiling at him.

"Sorry..."

"No, it's fine. Really. See?" She placed her hands in his and moved his fingers so that they were holding hers. Donnie felt how small and soft her hands were in his and knew if he wanted to he could easily break the fragile fists...but he wouldn't. No...couldn't. "You're hands are just fine, Donnie. Don't sweat it."

"But they're so different."

"Not really."

Donatello felt confused. April moved into him and turned so her back was grazing his body. She flipped over his hands and spread out his fingers so he could see the comparison of her hands and his. "See? No difference at all."

The mutant rested his chin on top of April's and tried to see what she saw, but failed. His hands were huge and his three fingers seemed more like extraterrestrial worms than anything else.

"I'm sorry April, I just...I just don't see what you mean."

The girl's hands stretched out more, as though she was trying to make what she saw obvious.

"You have fingers, just like me."

"But I only have three."

"So? Three's company. Besides, humans sometimes miss fingers too, Donnie. You also have lines in your palm, just like mine."

"True...but mine are green."

"So? Humans come in brown, yellow, white and red. Green makes you unique."

Donatello thought over what she said, feeling stumped. April stepped away and his body became cold from the lack of warmth he had gained from the red head. She turned and closed his fists, smiling at him.

"You say to-may-toe, I say toe-mah-toe. Just cause you're a little bit different than me, Donnie, doesn't make you any less human."

Donatello gazed down at her, his heart hammering in his chest. She smiled wider and ran her fingers over his cheek. "You're not an animal, Donnie, nor are you a monster. You're a man. And maybe the rest of the world or you can see it...but I can." She grinned and her hand dropped from his face. She turned and left, leaving the mutant alone with his thoughts.

Gazing down at his hands, Donatello, for the first time in his life, didn't see the green, three fingered mutant hand he had grown up with. Instead, he saw normal hands. Hands like April had. After that moment, Donnie was never self conscious about his hands again.


	5. Skin

There had been many time where Donatello imagined himself alone with April. Just him and her with no brothers there to embarrass him, no father there to distract him, and most importantly, no monsters to get in the way of him and the girl of his dreams.

He loved to imagine himself kissing her. Donatello tried to imagine what her lips would feel like against his fingers, his skin, his lips...but he knew that'd probably never happen because of what he was. A turtle? Kinda. A man? Sorta. He wasn't an animal but he sure as hell wasn't a human. Why would someone like April love a monstrosity like him?

But yet...here she was. Standing in front of him with no interruptions and on her own free will. No dream. No restraints. No invention. Just pure, raw will. And it was beautiful.

Donatello had imagined her skin to be soft, but it was softer in person than he imagined. Grazing his fingers along her arms and cheeks, the mutant looked into the deep blue pools of water that were her eyes and he suddenly was lost in the world. How could someone like her love a creature like himself? Suddenly, Donatello didn't have a line between human and animal anymore. He was a man. And that was that.

His lips found their way to April's and everything around him disappeared. At that moment, there was no Shredder. At that moment, he didn't have any brothers or a father. At that moment, he was a teenage boy lost in love, not some freak that lived in the sewers. Instead, his fingers and lips cradled and explored the softest of skin and he never wanted that moment to end.


	6. Silence

It had been a long day for April and all she wanted more than anything in the world was for some peace and quiet. She supposed it had been a bad idea going down to visit her turtle friends, since none of them seem to understand the concept of what 'peace and quiet' was. Well, except for Splinter, but still.

But yet, there she was. Sitting in the turtles' living room and listening to the never ending chatter of her most trusted friend, Donatello. He was going on about some new invention he was making and using an incredible discovery he had uncovered while digging around the local dump.

April's head buzzed with the beginning of a headache. What was that about coding? To be honest, she had stopped listening to the turtle somewhere after 'ectoplasmic egg beater.' And even though she had been reduced to nodding and some "ugh huh"s now and then, he didn't seem to lose the excitement or speed of his chatter. She felt bad, because normally she'd pipe into his excitement, but after everything she had done at school that day, she couldn't even bring herself to say "that's nice."

The red head glanced over at the turtle who was now lightly messing around with wires in some device, not even looking at her. His brow furrowed with puzzlement at his invention and didn't seem to even be aware of her lack of interest and enthusiasm. She tried to pay attention to what he was saying but couldn't. She wanted to tell him to shut up but that sounded too mean. Besides, she loved his chatter. Just not right then, though.

After a moment of mulling over possibilities on how to shut him up, April leaned over and took his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her. The turtle fumbled with his words and a blush rose to his cheeks. He grew quiet before babbling once more, trying to avoid eye contact with the teenage girl.

April sighed and leaned in, her lips finding his. She honestly didn't know what to expect, but his lips felt different than what she had in mind. Instead of being scale-y or slimy or anything of the sort...they were warm and no different than...well...a human's. She could feel Donatello's body tense up and she pulled away, lightly tapping his cheek in a 'thank you' like gesture.

April sat back down and leaned her head back. After a moment, she glanced over at her turtle friend who had gone back to working on his invention, a smile and blush on his face. She had finally gotten what she wanted. Silence. And boy was it was golden. And it seemed like he got something he had maybe wanted as well, to April's pleasant surprise. With that, the two sat there for the rest of the evening in a content silence.


	7. Insomnia

It was very common for Donatello to find himself wide awake in the middle of the time he and his brothers were supposed to be sleeping. His mind was always buzzing with ideas and thoughts of a certain red head in his life.

At first he denied his crush on April O'Neil, but after staying wide awake for a few nights in a row thinking of her face, he knew he couldn't keep pretending he didn't have strong feelings for the girl.

When he found he couldn't sleep due to thoughts of the teenage girl, he tried to distract himself so he could fall asleep. He tried everything. Inventing, drawing out blue prints, creating strategies but nothing worked. He'd work until the soft snores of his family became the small buzz of morning chatter.

It's not that Donatello hated his never ending thoughts on the girl, but he needed his sleep. He was beginning to lag in training and he couldn't afford to be slow in body and in mind when they battle with the foot clan.

Then Donnie got an idea. Was it creepy? You could say that. Sad? Sure. Sweet? Maybe. But Donnie knew if he couldn't sleep due to April, he might as well check in on her when he could. Only right since the Kraang took her dad away from her.

Hopping from roof to roof, Donnie found the apartment he was looking for. He got as close as he could and peeked in. The room was dark but in the darkness he could make out the outline of his April. She was fast asleep in bed and he felt himself smile. No Kraang to take her away and no Foot Clan to disturb her.

Donnie found watching over her comforting. Like he was her guardian. Nothing would hurt her on his watch. Not while he was around. When he got home, he hoped the event would make him fall asleep...but it didn't. He tried imagining April's peaceful form but couldn't. Something was missing.

As soon as he could, Donatello searched the great and beautiful internet. He searched for hours on end, trying to find the perfect thing. And after what felt like decades of searching, he finally found it.

Breaking and entering is a strong expression. It wasn't like Donatello was stealing anything. But sneaking into the store in the dead of the night was the only thing he really could do with the way he looked.

Donatello disarmed the alarm system and made his trip fast. What he was there for wasn't anything special. Just a small turtle plush toy with a gorgeous shell that, if you turn it in the right light, changed colours. Turn it to the left, it was red. Right, it was blue. Forward, orange. Tilt it towards the back, purple. He knew he wanted April to have it. That she could potentially like it. Besides, it's something she could have to remind her of them.

The mutant left money on the counter and left with no trace of evidence that he had been there. Immediately, he bounced to April's apartment and stealthily tied the turtle to the window with some rope he had and a note around its neck.

When Donatello came back the next night, his heart flipped when he saw through the window, his April was fast asleep, arm slung around the stuffed toy with a smile on her sleeping face. And with the way she had propped it in her arms, it was the perfect shade of purple.

When Donatello went back home to the sewers that night, he was happy to find that he was able to quickly fall asleep for the first time in a long while. And the night after that as well. All he had to do was picture April with his gift to her and he drifted off to slumber with a goofy grin on his face. He knew he had done the right thing and insomnia would never bother him again.


	8. Guardian

Donatello knew he was protective of April O'Neil, but he didn't realize how protective he really was towards the teenager he had fallen in love with until the time came where April was hurt. His April.

The mutant had thought the fight he and the red head had gotten into with the Foot Clan had been going well. April was months into her training and even though she was still awkward with her fighting, they were holding off the ninjas well. And even if she had missed a member or let her guard down, he was there to protect her. He was her guardian angle and nothing would hurt her as long as he lived.

Perhaps he was too cocky, perhaps he was too into his fight, but he was alerted by the unholy sound of April crying out in the middle of his fight. The turtle turned in time to see a clan member's weapon graze the girl's arm. The cut wasn't deep, and there was a little blood, but it could easily be fixed with first aide and time.

But something inside of Donatello snapped. He had let his April get hurt. The rational side of his brain tried to reason with him that she'd be fine but he had broken the sacred promise he had made to himself. That he'd never let her get hurt. But yet, there she was clutching her injured arm. All because he wasn't watching her.

Before Donatello could get a grip on himself, he lashed out at the Clan members with power he didn't even know he had. He was here, there, everywhere. Broke one man's nose, cracked ribs in another, did so much damage that no one would expect from the sweet turtle. But he didn't care. They hurt his April. They'd pay with every fiber of their being.

Donatello didn't know how long time had passed, but when he came to some of his senses, most of the Clan was gone and those behind were just bodies on the rooftops. He didn't know if they were dead or alive, and frankly at that moment he didn't care.

"D-Donnie?"

April sounded so far away. So scared. He turned to look at her and she gasped, her eyes wide. What was so shocking? He glanced down at himself and finally noticed the blood. So much blood. His? He couldn't tell. He was numb. Couldn't feel anything.

Donatello took a step towards her and bent down. He searched her eyes but couldn't find any words. He brushed his fingers along her bruised cheeks, torn up clothes and the gash on her arm.

"I-I'm okay, Donnie. Really. I'll be fine. It's just a scratch."

Donatello felt something roll down his cheek. A tear? He was crying? The mutant scooped April into his arms and stood up. She felt like she weighed nothing. Like she could float away from him. He tightened his grip and could hear a hiss of pain from the girl yet she said nothing.

The mutant took a step away from the bloodshed. Two small hands reached up and brushed away his tears. Donatello glanced down at April and saw the fear in her eyes. Not of him, but for him. He could feel his wounds pulse but he didn't care.

"Everything will be okay, Donnie. I promise. I'm here for you." April's voice sounded so soft. He could only nod and continue taking steps away from the scene. He sped up and hopped from building to building with no real destination in mind. Just that he had to get his April away from those that hurt her. Away from those that he could never show mercy to again.

Donatello felt April snuggle her head under his chin and he held her as close as he could to him as he could. Never again would he let anyone lay a finger on his April again. Hurt her again. He was her guardian and nothing would graze her again. Not on his watch.


	9. Maker

Over the past year, Donatello had the pleasure of watching April O'Neil grow in so many ways. Especially in her fighting skills. Although the Kraang and Foot Clan continue to be a threat and April's father is still in captivity, he, his brothers and theirrat of a father have done what they could to prepare the girl for what dangers could lay ahead for them all.

And with the months that had passed by, April and Donnie had become super close. Everything from playing video games to sharing pizza to pairing up with fighting and snoozing on the couch together, the two became inseparable.

The mutant's eyes followed the red head's moves in front of him, analyzing her every chance he got. It was all play, really. They enjoyed practicing together and April had learned so much from him just as he learned so much from her in the time that had flown by. She learned to be lighter on her feet, he learned the importance of being able to slow down for certain strikes.

April swung around with her staff and Donnie easily blocked it. Another strike. Block. It went on like that for a while, the sound of wood against wood echoing through the dojo. The mutant could feel a smile tug at his lips as he thought about all the cheesy kun fu movies he and his brothers had watched growing up and remembered a line from something Leo loved.

"Ah, I see you are no match for my ninja skill. Prepare to meet your maker!" Donnie raised his staff but was struck hard in the chest. He went flying and skidded across the ground, the breath knocked out of him.

April's footsteps raced toward him and she was at his side in a heart beat. "Oh my god, Donnie! I'm so sorry are you alright? Did I hurt you?" The turtle inhaled, feeling the uncomfortable feeling in his chest decrease. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Gonna have a nasty bruise, though." He rubbed at the spot on his chest.

"In that case..." April burst out laughing. She stood up, clutching her stomach. Donnie listened to the beautiful sound with a blush on his face. When April had caught her breath, she bent over and looked him in the eye. "Now who met their maker, oh wise one?"

Donnie stuck out his lip in a playful pout. She let out another laugh before sticking out her hand and helping him up. Her hand was tiny in and Donnie was afraid he'd might break it.

With surprising strength, April managed to get the purple bandana wearing mutant onto his feet. He didn't let go of her hand and felt a blush creep onto his face, stumbling to find the right words. "Thanks, April. You really got me there."

April smiled at him, sliding her hand out of his and crossing her arms. "Better watch out, Donnie. I might be getting better than you." She took a step to walk by him to leave the dojo.

Donnie stuck his foot out and she tripped. April spun around and landed perfectly in Donnie's arm in a graceful dip. He smirked at her, flashing the signature gap in his teeth. "Now who's met their maker?" April could only smile back, a blush tickling her cheeks.


	10. Paper Planes

As much as Donatello loved his brothers, they often got on his nerves. Between the constant bickering, play fighting, and fussing about what he was inventing next, Donnie had enough. Especially with the invasion of his privacy with April.

He supposed he didn't blame them. With Donnie's crush on the human female, his brothers constantly found some way to tease him. Even down to the messages he got from her on his T-Phone. They weren't anything bad but his brothers didn't exactly understand or value the word 'privacy.' If they noticed a message from the girl, no matter what context she meant what she said in, they'd find a way to harass him about it.

Donatello is what you would call 'intelligent.' He never had to go to school but could outsmart the most brilliant of humans. He knew if he weren't a mutant ninja living below the city streets of New York, he held the possibility of winning a Nobel Peace Prize or some other prestigious award. So he knew he could find a way to keep in contact with April where they could say anything and his brothers could never find out.

It didn't take him too long to find a solution to his problem. Standing on top of a building, he gazed down at the open window of April O'Neil's room. Donnie had to admit he felt a bit silly, but sometimes the simple things in life are the best solutions.

The mutant fingered the paper plane in his fingers, wondering if maybe it was a stupid idea after all. But he had to try. Donatello brought his arm up and tossed the plane away from him. It fluttered and flew with the weight of his heart, landing perfectly through the window. He sat and waited, feeling his heart thump in his chest.

Donnie didn't know what to expect, but a paper plane came crashing down beside him sooner than he had expected. Opening up the paper with trembling fingers, he read over the girlish handwriting and smiled. This was going to work.

And that's how they communicated whenever they wanted to say something away from prying eyes. Where Donatello could compliment her on a move she learned with Splinter or how he thought the new shirt she got rocked on her. At first it really was that civil. Then somehow they slipped more compliments to one another, inside jokes and even things they'd probably never say in person. At least, not with the others around.

It was as though Donnie was falling for her harder than he had imagined. More than he thought possible. He'd spend hours memorizing the curve in her letters and the slant in her sentences. He'd trace the pictures she drew for him and remember every conversation they had in what letter and when.

But would he admit that he had fallen for her? Maybe. It had been months since she joined them. Months since she effected their whole lives. Months since she became the 'fifth turtle.' And now all he could ask of her was to never leave them once this was all over. Never leave him.

Reading over the letter he just got, Donnie felt heaviness in his eyes. He wrote out his response and sent it. One came back almost immediately.

'You okay?'

Was he? He supposed so. Although the mutant wasn't sleeping well as of recent. But he didn't know exactly what to say. How to explain himself. How he'd rather be holding her hands than his bo staff any day. How he'd much rather be keeping her close than keeping a close watch on the Kraang or Foot Clan.

'Yeah. Just a lot on my mind is all.'

'Whatchya thinking about?'

'You. The Kraang. Everything. I don't know, to be honest.'

Donnie waited for the next letter but it took longer than it normally would.

'I'm here for you, Donnie.'

He looked over her message. Donnie had so many mixed feelings, he couldn't think straight. What to say? What to do? What was acceptable and what wasn't?

'I love you so much, April.' He sent it without any hesitation. Donnie felt heavy. Like his muscles weighed a ton. Like he could sleep for years. Maybe he said the wrong thing but he could blame on anxiety if he needed to. He'd been under enough stress, she'd understand.

A paper plane landed perfectly on his lap. He opened it up with shakey fingers. Donnie read over the neat handwriting over and over again, a tear trailing down his cheek.

'Love you more, Donnie.' The mutant rested his head in the paper, taking in the light smell of the sweet perfume the girl used. He closed his eyes and let the tears come, a smile spreading on his face.


	11. Dandelion

The cool breeze caressed Donatello's skin like icy fingers. Autumn was approaching New York City and the snow would be falling soon. He didn't know how he and his brothers would manage patrol with the winter approaching, but they could figure it out. They always did.

The mutant took a step, and for the first time in a long while was able to appreciate the silence while he was on patrol by himself. With the bustling city in the background, he had him and his thoughts to keep him company.

Naturally, his mind shifted over to a certain red head in his life. April O'Neil seemed to always be on Donnie's mind. Somehow he could be thinking one thing and it'd end up with her in the back of his subconscious. He could be inventing something or drawing out blue prints and suddenly her face is all he could see. It was frustrating, but deep down the mutant wouldn't trade his thoughts for the world.

Donatello stopped where he was on the roof of a skyscraper, suddenly feeling as though his heart were sinking. April was all he could think about. Dream about. Talk about. And even though he knew he could maybe have a chance with her, sometimes he wondered if maybe he was getting his hopes to high.

The mutant took a step and gazed down at something he didn't expect to still be around: a dandelion. The weed was growing in the crack of a building, its white puff ball proudly swaying to and fro with the cold breeze. An impossible discovery with its location and time of the year.

Donatello remembered reading something where humans believed that, if they made a wish and blew all the seeds off of the dandelion, their wish would come true. An odd and irrational superstition, yes, but Donnie couldn't help but stare at the plant.

The mutant bent down and picked the flower. He stood up, keeping it close to his body as to not have any of the seeds accidentally blow away. Donnie knew he was crazy. That love had finally poisoned his mind for allowing him to honestly believe that, by blowing on a delicate flower, his heart's wish could come true.

Donatello thought about the red head. How blue her eyes were in the right light, how sweet and caring she could be to others, how compassionate she is about her fighting and finding her father and how she seemed to have a strong ambition unlike anyone he had ever met.

He imaged what she'd look like in his arms. What she'd feel like if she kissed him. What she'd look like 10 years from now if they were happily married and had the best life that the world could offer. Donatello felt his heart ache, knowing he might not ever find out. Glancing down at the white orb of a plant, he brought it up to his face. If he didn't have a chance, he might as well wish for one. With that, the mutant closed his eyes and blew.


	12. Comfort

Donatello looked over the screen of his T-phone in concern. He scrolled down his texts and calls to his best friend, but he hadn't heard from her all day. Which was odd, for April O'Neil. Even when she was busy, she made time to reply to him. So he didn't understand why she wasn't that day.

Even when the next day passed and he didn't hear from her, he knew something must be terribly wrong. His brothers told him to not worry about it, that she was probably busy living her 'normal' life. But Donatello couldn't just sit around.

The apartment belonging to April's aunt came into view and the mutant silently edged closer and closer to the window belonging to the red head he loved. He peered in and found the room dark, but he could see a small figure on the bed hunched over.

Donatello swallowed the lump in his throat and tapped on the glass before he could have second thoughts. The figure moved to glance at the window but looked away. Was she ignoring him? Did she think he was just a bird? He tried again but she continued to ignore him.

The mutant lightly pushed on the window and was happy to find that it was still open, just like she usually left it for him and his brothers. Donatello let himself in and stood in the darkness, looking at the figure.

"April?"

He could hear a sob irrupt from her chest. Donatello dropped everything he had on him and was at her side before he could even blink. He gazed down at the girl who had her elbows on her thighs and head buried into her hands. She sat there, sobbing hard into tiny hands and for the first time ever, Donatello felt useless.

Donatello got to his knees in front of the female and gently guided her hands away from her head so he could see her face. Everything about it was red. Red, puffy eyes; red face, red trembling lips...it took everything in him not to pull her into his arms and just hold her.

"April...what happened?"

The mutant watched the girl open and close her mouth like a fish and then squeeze her eyes shut, hot tears pouring through her eye lids and rushing down her cheeks. Donatello raised his hand and wiped her tears away with his fingers.

"Shh...it's okay, April. Donnie's here. Now what's wrong?" His voice sounded so soft. He was sure that was the kindest he had ever spoken in his life. Even to his younger brother, Michelangelo.

April looked as though she were about to speak but then shook her head. "It's stupid." She said in a shaky and weak voice. "If it's something that's hurting you it's not stupid, April. Now tell me, what's up?"

The red head took a deep breath. "Just stupid school stuff, Donnie. It's fine. Really." She rubbed roughly at her eyes and Donatello felt himself frown.

"April, talk to me. I'm listening. I know maybe I won't fully understand cause I'm the way I am, but I'm still here to listen, ya know." The red head searched his eyes and sighed.

"I got asked to this dumb dance at my school."

Donatello felt a lump in his throat. "That's great." His tongue felt like sand.

"No, it's not. I thought that finally the kids were going to be nice to me for once. That maybe someone is actually going to like me. I found out it was all a prank. The guy was in a bet that he couldn't get me to say yes. I never knew I was worth $50. I showed up with a new dress and everything and...and...and..." The tears came back and a sob ripped through her chest.

Donatello didn't even know this young man, but he already hated him. He felt his blood run cold and all he wanted to do right then was find the kid and punch his face in for hurting his April.

The mutant swallowed, trying to get rid of the dry feeling in his mouth and throat. "April...he's dumb for not seeing how beautiful you are. You're smart, caring, thoughtful, you persevere even when things seem hopeless and you're loyal to the very end. He's insane for not seeing that. They're all insane and...if it means anything to you, I like you. And I don't think you're a freak at all."

April searched his eyes, took one of his hands and kissed the inside of his palm. The tears came once more along with the sobs and she collapsed into him. Donatello wrapped his arms around her and sat on the bed holding her.

The mutant wasn't sure what to do, but he ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back, humming a random tune he remembered hearing on the radio once. Donatello struggled with the lyrics but soon his voice softly filled the room with a voice like honey.

Donatello didn't know when April had fallen asleep in his arms, but she had. He continued to hum and semi sing, now and then rubbing her back with the only thing he could honestly bring her: comfort.


	13. Ring

Donatello darted from building to building, not letting the shadow below in the alleyways escape from his view. It was only ten minutes ago that Donatello had heard an alarm go off from a nearby building. A man had ran out with a bag of stolen goods and the mutant knew he couldn't just let that go.

The ninja knew when he got home he'd probably get an ear full from his brothers and rat father, but he couldn't just let this man get away with burglary. Not on his watch. Donatello flew from the top of the building he was on and landed gracefully in front of the burglar. The man gasped and turn to escape, but Donatello was faster.

In one swift move, the mutant swung his bo staff around and knocked the man clean off his feet. Upon hitting the ground, the mutant could tell the man had been knocked out cold. But to be sure, Donatello poked him with the tip of his staff.

"Serves ya right." Donatello could hear sirens nearby and he turned to leave. He stopped, curiosity getting the better of him. What was the man stealing? He knew it was probably better to just go home, but he supposed a quick look wouldn't hurt.

Donatello opened the bag and took out some random jewelry. The mutant snorted. "Jewels? Really? Could have been more original, ya know." He said under his breath. He was ready to put the jewels back into the bag when something caught his eye.

It was a small black velvet box that could easily be fit ten times into Donatello's huge hands. The teenager took the box out and looked it over. As though fate where playing him, the box click open to reveal a beautiful ring. It was simple, but stunning none the less. The band was silver and the design wrapped around the ring with gorgeous purple gems and diamonds encrusted along the sides. It was the kind of ring one would give to their special someone. A ring one would give to someone special to promise that their love would be for ever.

And suddenly, Donatello imagined the ring on the small and fragile finger of April O'Neil. The tone of the gem would really suit her pale complexion and make her look like royalty. He could imagine her walking down the street with this proud smile on her face. He could imagine every man's eyes would be on her and every women's would be on the ring she'd be wearing. And whenever someone would ask about the ring or a man showed interest in her, she'd casually flaunt the ring with a simple smile and talk about how she adored the man that gave it to her. The man that gave her the world. The man that she'd do anything for because she loved him as much as he loved her. And they'd tell her how happy they were for her to have someone like that in her life. And she'd reply with "you have no idea," a knowing smile on her lips.

Donatello found himself smiling when he was snapped out of his thoughts by police sirens and flashing lights. He dropped the box and headed for a man hole. Once inside, he lowered the lid and quickly glanced one last time at where he had dropped the ring and thought about his daydream. His vision. 'Maybe someday.' With that, he let the lid drop and disappeared into the heart of the sewers.


	14. Horoscope

Donatello was a science man. A fact man. If you talked to him about something, he had to know the facts. Where the statistics came from. Which meant that if you gave him some piece of magic or hocus-pocus crap, he'd just tell you "that's nice" and go back to inventing.

When Donatello turned to the horoscope section of the newspaper that day, he couldn't help but stop and glance at what could be his horoscope. Taking the day he and his brothers had mutated into mind, he knew it was just a waste of time to look up the small description of how his day could go. He and his brothers might share the same mutation day, but their birthdays could be a whole different day. And besides, horoscopes were just full of garbage to get people all psyched up for something that has a huge possibility of not even happening.

The mutant rolled his eyes. People got so carried away with the vague description set for each sign. It was written that way so anyone could take it into the context they want. He scoffed at those that considered horoscopes a science.

Donatello's eyes scanned the description set for him and froze. He read it over and over but still he couldn't quite process what it meant:

"Today, the hearts strongest desire will be given only if one remembers to get out their and put their heart on the line."

One sentence. Simple. Cheesy. Vague. And yet it captured his interest. He knew it was just a bunch of crap, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Especially when April O'Neil came down to visit that day with a box of pizza.

Every chance Donatello got, he'd look at her and remember what the piece of paper said about that day for him. It made his palms sweat and his heart thump in his chest. It was just a silly sentence. Why was he losing his head over it?

When it was just him and April on the couch in the living room, he couldn't help but think that maybe the horoscope could actually mean something. Donatello glanced over at the red head who was babbling away about some incident at school that normally he would love to hear about but at the moment couldn't help but tune out.

April looked so beautiful in that lighting. Her hair seemed even more copper like that night and her skin looked soft to touch. He glanced at her hands and gulped. One hand was placed on the couch, just laying there asking to be held. He knew she could probably hit him or something if he tried, and that maybe he shouldn't.

Without thinking, Donatello reached over and took April's hand in his. It was small but so soft to touch. The red head's chatter ceased and the mutant waited for the slap or punch he expected from her.

A moment ticked by and Donatello was shocked by the absence of April's free hand on his face. He glanced over at her to find the girl smiling thoughtfully at him. She tried to hold his hand back as best as she could and went back to chattering excitedly, not letting go of his hand.

The mutant sighed and felt his whole body relax for the first time since he had found that days newspaper. He chuckled at how silly he was but couldn't help but think that, without the paper, he wouldn't have found the courage to do the one thing he'd been wanting to do so badly for weeks on end. Looking at the beautiful red head, he basked in how her hand felt in his and thought that maybe that horoscope jump wasn't all mumbo jumbo after all. Nah, just kidding. It was a lucky guess. And he couldn't thank it enough.


	15. Cliché

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost"

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Nope!"

"You suck."

"Love you too."

Donatello led April O'Neil through the cold autumn night, the icy air brushing against their skin. He had set up for this moment for over a month, and nothing was going to ruin it. Not his brothers, not Splinter, no the Purple Dragons, Foot Clan, and most importantly, not the Shredder. This night belonged to Donatello and Donatello alone.

He stopped leading the red head girl and April struggled to peek through Donatello's hands. The mutant felt himself grin, proud at how smooth everything was going for him.

"Can I open my eyes NOW?"

"Yep!"

Donatello dropped his hands and April gasped. He had found a place in the local dump to set down a blanket and picnic. He had rewired an old T.V and DVD player and searched for a good movie the two of them could watch. It wasn't the most romantic setting, but he tried. They were far enough way from the city where they wouldn't be seen, and at that moment, the skyscrapers glittered with thousands of flashing lights.

"Donnie! You did all this? Really?" April turned. He was ready for that moment. He took the bouquet of flowers that he had tucked between his bo staff and shell into his hand, brought it around and presented it to her face.

The red headed teenager looked at the flowers in awestruck before finally taking them with a smirk on her face. "You are so cliché, ya know that?" Donatello could feel himself grin, flashing the gap in his teeth. "You say that like it's a bad thing." April could only chuckle and smirk as she pulled him into a kiss.


	16. Ribbon

There was nothing special about the ribbon. It was a light shade of pink and looked as though it belonged in a ballerina's hair. Not in April O'Neil's closet. The teenager supposed it was from a moment in her childhood when she had tried taking dance at a younger age. She snorted at the memory, picturing her six year old self trying to fit in with the rest of the dancers, clad in a leotard and oversized tutu.

The red head flipped the ribbon over and over in her hands, trying to figure out what she could do with it. She could throw it away, but she thought it'd be a shame to. The ribbon was in perfect condition for its age. But she didn't exactly want it sitting in her room for forever.

A tap on the window knocked her out of her thoughts and the female walked over to the glass. In peered two large, reddish brown eyes and a toothy smile. She rolled her eyes, a smile growing on her lips as she clicked open the window.

Donatello balanced in the window, not really going into the room but wasn't quite outside, either. His smile grew into a grin and April searched his eyes, waiting in silence.

"You okay, Don? This is the third time you've checked up on me all night." She leaned against her wall and crossed her arms. She smirked at the turtle, watching his face grow crimson. Really, she appreciated how thoughtful we was to make sure she was okay. Even if it was just a 'hello goodbye' kind of thing. She learned to look forward to these moments and have the chance to see and chat with her best friend.

"Y-yeah, just wanting to make sure you're okay is all. A-and..." He cleared his throat and seemed to remember something. "That, and I wanted to let you know that the guys and I found a lead that shows that the Foot Clang might be up to something and we're checking it out. So if you need us, we should be back in a bit." He smiled down at her, seemingly pleased with what he had just said.

April felt disappointment bubble in her chest. Why? She had no reason to feel that way. "Well, be careful, okay?" She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle look. He put his hand over hers. "I will. I promise." The two exchanged a moment of silence, searching in one another's eyes. Donatello turned to leave.

"Wait..."

Donatello turned around and was met with April's hand an inch away from his face. He went cross eyed, trying to determine what it was in her palm. "That's a...ugh...very nice ribbon you got there, April."

"It's for you, Donnie."

"For me?" The mutant took the ribbon with uncertainty in his face. A moment later a grin broke over his face. "I love it. But what's it for?"

"Good luck, I suppose. Just something to keep with you to remind you that I'm here for you. Always, Donnie. And that you better come home alive whenever you go out and risk your life."

April processed her words and knew she meant it. She saw the dumb look on Donnie's face and couldn't help but smile. She rubbed his cheek with her hand and led him through the window. "If I remember right, you have a Foot Clan to catch, right?"

"Oh, right! Thanks again, April! I promise I'll be careful!" He stumbled on the roof and left. The female chuckled and closed her window. She could see the figure jump from roof top to roof top and couldn't help but notice that, if she looked hard enough, in the flowing fabric of his bandana, she could see a hint of pink tied into the knot of his mask. The red head turned from the window, feeling a hint of glee in her heart. And that night, the teenager knew she could sleep well knowing her ribbon was keeping her mutant safe and sound somewhere out there in the cold, cruel world.


	17. Freckles

April O'Neil had never liked her freckles. She had so many splattered on her face thanks to her pale complexion when she was younger and had been severely bullied by them. The red head shuddered as she remembered those days.

It was when she wore glasses and had braces. Her freckles were just the icing on top. She recalled how they called her 'pizza face' and joked about how 'somewhere in Africa, a cheetah was missing its spots.' The worse was when someone joked that God had sneezed all over her face when she was a baby. It mortified her for years.

After being so badly teased, the teen made it her goal to have little to no freckles at all. If she went outside, she lathered on sun block. She wore hats. She did everything to keep the sun from creating more damned spots on her face.

April's Dad had told her that her freckles were what made her beautiful. That they were angel kisses. She loved those stories her dad told her but they just couldn't drown out what the kids were calling her behind her back and to her face.

And now that April's freckle's had for the most part faded away, she never thought twice about the traumatic part of her childhood. She ditched the glasses and braces and everyone seemed to forget 'pizza face' once she entered high school. So when Donatello brought up the light spots left on her face, it was like a painful time travel trip to the past.

The mutant didn't make fun of her. He didn't call her 'pizza face' or joke about cheetahs and their spots or God sneezing on her face. He told her the one thing she never expected from anyone but her dad: he loved her spots.

April at first didn't believe him. No...couldn't. It was a trick. He had to be making fun of her. Her freckles were stupid. Ugly. Childish. When Donnie realized her weakness, the one thing she couldn't loathe any more than she already did about herself, it was like he was consumed by the idea of proving her wrong.

Donnie entionined to her multiple times a day how much he thought that her freckles were adorable on her. How he thought they made her face that much more beautiful and how they brought out her eyes. That they were perfection.

April didn't know what to say to any of that. Thank you? You're lying? Stop? Did she want him to stop? She rolled over a sentence he had said to her one day when he had cornered her for probably the fifth time that day. He had looked her in the eyes and said: "I know you may hate them, but I don't. You can wish them away all you want but they are what make you you...and for that, I love them. And if you can't, then I will love them enough for the both of us."

It made April step back and look at her flaw in a different light. Maybe he was right. They did kinda suit her face. And they did make her eyes seem bigger and brighter and her cheeks crinkle up in the right way when she smiled. She had a few left on her face, and April felt a lump in her throat. For the first time ever, she regretted trying to get rid of her freckles. For the first time ever, she actually didn't mind having them.

And every time Donnie stopped her to give her a compliment and run his fingers over her cheeks, eyeing the spots, a smile grew on her face. She loved how he could do that to her. Turn her own opinion against her. Make her love the one thing she thought she had no room to love about herself at all. She loved the way he grazed his fingers on her skin and how determined he seemed to change her mind about herself. Now every time she looked in a mirror, she doesn't see the faded spots of a bad memory. Now she sees the spots of a bright future and reminder that someone loved her for who she was, no matter the 'flaw.'


	18. 3:28 AM

April O'Neil didn't have to open her eyes to know that it was 3:28 A.M. This had been going on for over a month or two now where she'd wake up from the same stupid dream at exactly 3:28 every night.

She'd usually wake up with the sheets tangled with her limbs, a pillow would be on the floor and she'd be sweating, even though it was beginning to become winter and the air was rather chilly.

It was the same dream every time. She'd see Donatello's face in her mind and think about every moment he had looked at her with those intense red brown eyes and grinned at her with the gap in his teeth that made him that much more adorable. She'd dream about him saving her, all the times he was there for her when she needed not just him but SOMEONE to be there, and how he never let harm come her way.

April turned over on her side, snuggling her cheek into the pillow. She was a tough chick. A New Yorker. She lived and breathed the tough life style where she could handle herself. But Donnie made her feel so god damn vulnerable sometimes. Like now. Why was he haunting her dreams all of a sudden? Why every single night for the past few months? It was driving her crazy and to the point where she limited her time with the mutant when she hung out with him and his brothers.

The red head turned again so she could stare at the ceiling. When she stopped to really think about it, she guessed it wasn't all that bad. The dreams, that is. Donnie was a great guy. Sure he was a mutant, but there were aspects about him that made him stand out from his brothers.

Like his eyes. They weren't just brown. They had red in them. Red! She's never met anyone with eyes like those before. They seemed to glisten whenever he had an idea or was pleased with something he did. And the gap in his teeth. Sure it could be considered ugly, but that's the thing: it wasn't. It looked good on him. It was charming. It was very Donatello like. And how strong his arms were whenever he hugged her and-

She was in love with him.

April sat up at her realization. The room was silent and she could only stare into the void of darkness. How did it take her this long to figure this out? It had been right there in front of her the whole time. She, April O'Neil, was head over heals in love with Donatello the teenage mutant ninja turtle.

The red head plopped back down, frowning. Great. She was in love. And with a mutant, no less. She cursed and thanked her dreams for finally waking her up and smelling the lovey dovey feelings in the morning. Literally.

She turned onto her side with a sigh. This was going to make things so much more complicated. April closed her eyes, begging for sleep to come. She felt bad for being moody over her new found emotions, but thinking of Donnie's face and how kind and caring he is, April felt a smile stretch on her face as she drifted off to sleep. Maybe falling in love wasn't as bad as she was making it.


	19. Origami

In the midst of stress, fighting, and three annoying mutants, Donatello and April liked to wind down together by making one thing April had never learned to make until she had met the turtles: origami.

When the purple clad ninja discovered she had never tried origami before, he immediately taught her the basics of paper folding. Honestly, April didn't really have much interest in learning how to create the paper art, but she couldn't resist the pleading eyes of the one mutant she had a soft spot for. And in the end, origami ended up being the one stress reliever the red head truly needed.

April and Donatello would spend hours together just folding paper. They'd try to out creative the other in what shapes they could fold. To see who could make the most impressive piece.

Donatello always naturally won. He had been doing it longer than her, but she enjoyed the thrill of the competition none the less. She'd search through books at her school's library for techniques on paper folding so she could impress the mutant with her new knowledge on the subject.

During her lunch break, April flipped through a paper folding book she had bought for herself and came to a page that slapped her with inspiration. She immediately began to work on her project, finding a descent sized piece of paper and only stopped for class, to eat and go to the bathroom.

April knew she was making it for Donatello. And not just to impress him, either. She wanted to make him proud and show how much he meant to her. It wasn't much of a gift, but it was something that was between them and only them. She knew he'd love it. She hoped with all her might he would.

April highly regretted her decision on leaving her project unattended. When she came back from a trip to the restroom, three trouble maker boys hunched over her project, ripping it apart and vandalizing everything they could.

Before the red head could stop them, she was already too late. Her project was in ruin. The paper was completely shredded and her book had been drawn on and gum stuck to the pages. Hot tears tickled her eyes. She hated high school. She hated her classmates. And most importantly, she hated humans for being so...cruel.

As soon as the bell rang dismissing classes for the day, April fled to the lair beneath the city's streets. Once in the lair, her feet picked up and took her to the one room she knew as well as her own: Donatello's lab.

April couldn't help it. It was a natural reaction for her. Whenever there was trouble, she turned to Donnie. Whenever she was stressed or hurt, she went to Donnie. Whenever she had great news, she told Donnie first. Out of everyone, she knew he'd care. That's what she loved about him.

Donatello was working on the Shellraiser when she walked in. He turned to her, flashing his signature gap. His smile fell when he saw the look on April's face and was by her side in a heartbeat.

April tried to rub the tears from her eyes and plaster a smile on her face, but he saw right past that. It was both a curse and a blessing for her. She loved how he could figure her out instantly but hated how he could see through her like that. She was April O'Neil. A tough New Yorker. Not some pansy.

"April, what's wrong?"

The red head tried to smile and dismiss it as nothing, but her breath hitched and the tears found their way to her eyes. She sobbed and took out the shredded pieces of paper and dropped them to the floor.

"I wanted to make you this, but stupid kids from my school tore it apart. I know it's not a big deal or anything, I just worked so hard on it and I wanted to make you proud and-"

A sob tore through her chest. She couldn't even look him in the eye. She could feel his eyes on her and she wanted him to look away. To not see her like that. It was so embarrassing.

"April, shh...it's okay. I promise, I-" She felt his hand graze her arm and she turned and raced for the door. She couldn't handle that right now. She was in such a horrid mood, nothing could make her feel better.

"I'm sorry, Donnie. I need to clear my head. I'll talk to you later?"

She was out the door, crawling through the sewers and out a manhole in no time. April sucked in the air and tried to calm herself down. It was just paper. She could easily make another one. It wasn't that big of a deal.

April felt her shoulders slump and hated how she had acted. She should have taken a deep breath and relaxed. It wasn't a big deal. She walked around for hours until night fell and decided to turn in at her aunt's.

She skipped dinner, told her aunt she felt sick so she could lock herself in her room. Upon entering her sleeping space, April gasped. The room was lit with some candles and origami was strung all around her room in the shape she had tried to make for Donnie: two figures, one male, the other female, holding hands.

The origami was everywhere and personalized to look like April and Donnie. April felt the tears dry up and a smile stretch on her face. Even in the most hopeless and childish of times, Donatello still shined through for her. And that's what she loved about him.


	20. Hourglass

There wasn't a single thing Donatello didn't like about April O'Neil. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find a flaw in her. Everything made her beautiful in his eyes, both the good traits and the bad.

He loved how stubborn she was. How she stood up for what she believed in no matter what and refused to back down in an argument when she knew she was right. When she was passionate about what she was arguing for. It was a breath of fresh air after talking only to his three brothers and rat father for all those years who didn't understand a single word he said half the time.

Donatello loved the fierce look in her eyes. He never wanted that wild spirit to die out in her. Her eyes always spoke the words on her mind that she never said out loud. She wasn't afraid to show her emotion and more often than not the look she gave off in her eyes gave the mutant goosebumps on every inch of his body.

Whenever April let her hair down, Donatello could always feel his breath catch in his throat. The red strands seemed to have a mind of their own, floating around her shoulders and bordering her face like a beautiful, ginger halo. He could probably run his fingers through her hair for hours. Just sit there and braid it, burry his face into its softness and inhale the jasmine shampoo she loved to use.

He loved the way she walked, how her hips swung from side to side with such confidence. It was as though April knew what she wanted 24/7, knew how to present herself and could care less about what you or anyone thought about her. Sometimes Donatello would be caught off guard with how confident she presented herself to him, like he wasn't used to someone being so sure of themselves to him in his life.

He even loved how long her legs where. They were legs a model would die for. Long, thing and shapely. Especially in the tights she wore. Donatello tried not to stare, but it was hard not to. It was like she knew they drove him crazy and tried to wear them as much as possible around him. But he couldn't complain. He could stare at her all day if he could.

Donatello adored how tiny her hands were in his. How they barely fit in his palms and gave him this feeling of power, knowing that hey could crush her hands if he really wanted to, yet she still trusted him with her hands anyways. It made him want to kiss each palm and thank her for trusting him with them. For trusting that he'd never hurt her.

But most importantly, Donatello loved the shape of her body. It was his second favorite thing right next to how much he adored her personality and brains. When she wasn't looking, he liked to try to find the right shape to compare it to. Apple? No. She was too shapely to be apple shaped. Pear? She had hips but it seemed to even out with the width of her shoulders.

Donatello felt himself smile. Hourglass. She had an hourglass figure. Perfectly proportioned and her waist had the perfect indent for him to place his hands and fingers. Perfectly made for him to hold her close and never let go. Perfect for him to ogle at from a distance. It was like she was made for him and only for him.

She was his hourglass, something so strong yet fragile looking. Something that stood the sands of time and perfectly shaped just for him. And it was as though every time he thought he couldn't love her more, he was proven every day. And he loved it.


	21. Spider

April O'Neil was like a spider. A beautiful one with a yellow body and beautiful blue eyes. And Donatello was like a fly drawn to such beauty. Like a fly, he knew that she could be dangerous. That getting too close could hurt him. Yet, he didn't care. He wanted to get as close as he could.

And like a fly drawn to a spider's web, he was caught in hers. Every inch of his being was wrapped up in the thread of every word she uttered, the way her mouth curved when she smiled and her intoxicating scent. He knew he should struggle to get away, to leave while he could. To cut himself off from being smitten, but he couldn't. Nor did he want to.

April was a beautiful creature in every sense of the word. And Donatello prayed to whatever god was out there that she'd ignore the other flies she had lured to her with her charm and beauty and choose him over the others. Pick him out of the rest that she drew to her web. He was hers to do whatever she liked. Whether it was to love him till the end of time, wear his heart as jewelry or just leave him there to bask in his own emotions, he didn't care. He was hers, and nothing would change that.


	22. Silhouette

Up the Hudson River a ways and across the body of water from White Plains stood a state park that preserved trees and the natural state of the beach and water. It was there that April O'Neil had chosen to bring the four mutant brothers to have their first day at the beach.

Partially inhabited and open to the public, the park closed an hour before the sun began to set. April had the hours memorized from the time she was a child when her father would take her to work there now and then. She'd be left alone to wander the forest and beach. She loved the feeling of isolation. The feeling of breaking away from the city. And now, as a beautiful sixteen year old girl, she knew she wanted to share that feeling with the brothers she had befriended and grew to love as family.

The trip there was slightly long, but it was nice to get out of the city in the Shellraiser and watch the buildings fade into trees and a blue skyline. They had left at noon and by the time the state park had long closed, they had found a place in the woods to conceal the vehicle and make camp.

It was perfectly warm outside, not too hot and not too cool. A perfect transitional day from summer to autumn and a great way to end the season for the five of them. Splinter had stayed behind to watch the lair and she wished he could be there. When was the last time he had seen the sun?

Through the winding paths of the woods, April would never forget the look in the boys' eyes when they reached the beach. They raced for the water, splashing one another and rolled around in the warmth of the sand.

Donatello had stayed near her side the whole time. He'd go and splash his brothers, then come back to check on her. Go and burry Mikey in the sand and come back to talk to her to keep her company.

April didn't mind the attention. She had parked herself in one place and enjoyed the show the mutants put on for her. It was like they were children all over again. From the way they soaked one another in the water, made sandcastles in the sand and fell asleep in the warmth of the sun, it was as though they never quite grew up.

The girl glanced at the purple clad ninja. From the first moment they met, he had been the one to take her in. To welcome her. To have her be apart of their family. And even when she brought him to the beach to have a day in the sun all to themselves, she was still all he could think about.

April wondered how the turtle could be so dedicated to her. Why he'd take the time to glance up at her while burying Mikey in the sand, look in her direction after splashing Leo or dunking Raph while in the water and hover near her when his brothers had down time. It made her feel safe. She knew he would be there whenever she needed him. No matter where she was, all she had to do was turn and he'd be there ready for her.

The red head watched the mutant move around while he played with his brothers and did his own thing. As the sun set over the trees and skyline, she watch as his figure was engulfed in shadows and became nothing but a silhouette.

Without his distinct features, April could honestly hardly tell he was a mutant. All she saw were the muscles in his arms, how toned his legs were, the shape of his head and the dip on his face that gave off the bump of a nose and the trace of his lips.

April felt her heart skip a beat. It was funny how the simplest of things could set her heart off like that. How at times like those she could see something in a different light.

This was Donnie she was thinking about. Her best friend. The one person she trusted the most in that corrupt world of theirs. April felt herself stand up and walk over to him. She saw the shadow of his head glance back at her and the sun caught in the red brown of his eyes.

April never wanted to lose him. There was a connection between them that she knew she'd never have with anyone else. That even when she's old and wrinkly, she'd still be his. He'd still have control over her destiny and heart and soul.

The red head slipped her hand into his and the bigger hand hesitantly wrapped itself around hers. It was warm and comforting. She felt safe, like she could never get lost as long as she held onto his hand.

The two locked eyes and April felt herself smile. She was glad she could bring the mutants to that place that brought her so many good memories years before. Looking out at the river with the most important thing in the world to her by her side, she knew that that place would forever hold her dearest of memories and that years from then, she would still stand there holding hands with the mutant she adored locked in the memory of a silhouette against the fire of the never ending sky.


	23. Protector

It was funny how simple nights out could turn into an adrenaline rush to stay alive. The Foot Clan was funny that way. Letting the turtles have their fun one day and then the next they attack. Come out of thin air and just attack.

The mutant brothers never worried about it. The Clan members were never really much of a challenge and the brothers would leave the battle with a single deep cut being the worst of their injuries.

That didn't stop Donatello from worrying about them dropping in when he finally had alone time with April O'Neil, however. He knew she was strong and could take care of herself, but it was hard not to be so protective of her. She had been training with Splinter for nearly a year. And although she had a long way to go, she was a natural ninja. But that still didn't stop him from glancing at the buildings and sky when it was just the two of them.

So when the Foot Clan did decide to drop in on their picnic on the roof of her apartment, Donatello felt scared fighting the Clan for the first time. And not for him, but for the short red head beside him.

If anything happened to her, the mutant didn't think he could forgive himself. She distracted him greatly from the battle. Every gasp she breathed, he'd look at her. Every sound of weapon against weapon, he cringed. He wanted to jump in front of her and take down every ninja that tried to hurt her.

Donatello felt himself lose his footing and fall hard to the roof underneath him. The tile was cold and cruel, cutting at his skin and he was blinded with true fear for the young girl. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to find her standing over him and blocking every hit made at him by the Clan.

Her muscles clenched beneath her clothes and something burned in her eyes he had never seen before. April hit off every attack with determination he had never seen before in her. A power he had never seen rise from her until now. It was beautiful.

Donatello wanted to get up and help, but for the first time he felt as though he was helpless. Like she was the highly trained martial artist, not him. She held them off with such grace and ease it took his breath away. It was strange how, through all those times, he always thought that he was her protector. But he never thought that, deep down, she was his protector as well.


	24. Love Him More

Donatello's kisses were like sedatives. Drugs. Not necessarily bad for April O'Neil but they were addictive and made her feel light headed, like she couldn't walk straight, like she needed to rely on them to live.

When he kissed her on the head, she'd always temporarily forget about what she was doing, what she could be talking about and just lose her train of thought. All she could think about and process was how soft his lips were against her scalp, how sweet the gesture was and wonder when he'd plant another one there again. It kept her on her toes and she loved it.

When he kissed her on the nose, she couldn't stop touching the area afterwards and feel the tingling sensation of lips on her skin. People would give her weird looks for having her hand to her nose, but she couldn't stop touching the skin remembering how his lips felt on that spot.

When he kissed her on the mouth, April felt as though ever fiber of her being melted away. Like she'd become this liquid puddle when his lips met hers. She always admired how warm he was, how much care he put into the kiss. It was as though he tried to make every kiss worth wile. Like he wanted to pour how he felt about her into each kiss. Like each kiss could be the last. It made her feel like she was drowning in emotion but at the same time she didn't want to be saved. She loved the feeling and knew that she never wanted it to end.

When he kissed her hands, April liked to trace the spots where his lips touched her skin and hated when she had to shake hands with other people. Or when she showered and washed her hands. She didn't want to share the kisses she got with anyone. She didn't want to wash away Donatello.

When he kissed her on the stomach, April would forget how to breathe. The air would be caught in her throat and she'd try to hide her blush and smile but he would always see it and smile. Always grin at her reactions before tucking her shirt down and continuing what he was doing, knowing it drover her crazy.

When he kissed her on the knees, she forgot how to walk. And when she did, it felt different. Her stride was different and felt like she could run forever knowing she had Donatello's kisses there to protect her. His kisses where like knee braces that saved her from the world trying to hurt her and she knew they would stay with her forever.

When he kissed her on the feet, whenever she stood or walked, it reminded her of him. Of where she belonged. Of her family beneath the cement she walked on and how she was never alone. That no matter what happened she could keep moving on with her life and Donatello would be there with her every step of the way. And for that, she couldn't love him more.


	25. Astronomer

Sometimes April O'Neil would find Donatello on a hill outside of New York City. She'd catch him starring at the sky in wonder, searching for something that was hidden behind the years of pollution.

She'd glance up to see what he saw but could only see a dark sky with a few stars here and there. Sometimes he'd just lie there staring at God knows what and the read head would leave him to his thoughts.

Sometimes April would find him on the hill but with papers scattered everywhere of maps of the starry sky. He'd chart spots and look up at the darkness with a sparkle in his eye, the glint he got when he had a magnificent idea. She never bothered to ask what he was doing. She figured she'd find out in time.

And with time, she did. One night in the autumn, April had climbed the hill and found the papers replaced with a telescope Donatello had probably scrapped together himself. He was looking proudly at the city, a smirk on his face.

When he heard April approach him, he turned and grinned. He motioned for to come over to him and her feet obeyed. Donatello held out a small box with a button on it to her and she starred at it before pressing it.

A loud "SHHZZZZ" sound came from the city and the lights completely darkened. Only the outline of the buildings could be seen and the sky was instantly filled with stars and satellites and planets and everything that could glow in the depths of space.

April felt her jaw drop and a gasp leave her lips. She had seen the stars before when she had gone camping with her dad but this...this was different. Seeing the city in darkness was eerie but the natural beauty hidden by the unnatural lights made her forget about all of that. Forget that there was a city right at her fingertips.

Donatello grinned at her and she felt a sense of pride in her. This was what he had been working on. Had he seen the stars before? Like this? Probably not. The way his eyes glanced over every star and dip in the sky made her feel like she was seeing the stars for the first time herself.

He'd point to different spots in the sky and name each constellation. Draco, Andromeda, Aries, Serpens, Pyxis...all with such confidence. All with such enthusiasm. He was an astronomer. A great scientist that was beyond his years. While the greats mapped out the stars in years, decades and centuries; he did it all in a matter of a month or two.

Her hand found his and slipped it into his large palm. She could feel the mutant move to look at her but she pretended to not notice. A moment later his fingers wrapped around her hand and went back to looking at the stars.

April glanced at him and found a big smile on his face. She felt herself smile as they stood there side by side and hand in hand watching the beautiful show nature had to give hidden underneath humanity's grime, waiting for those that truly deserve to seek out the treasure of the night sky.


	26. Samsara

When Donatello looked at April O'Neil, he knew they had met before in another life. Everything about her was familiar. Maybe not always in looks, but more in the way she smiled, the way she tilted her head when she was pleased with something, the way her hips swayed when she walked to even how she placed her hands on her hips when she was upset or ticked off. Everything was familiar, like a distant memory tickling at his brain but no real recollection would occur.

Samsara is the belief of an endless cycle of birth, death, and rebirth in the Hinduism belief. At first he didn't understand how humans could believe such a thing, but when he looked at the beautiful red head, he reconsidered scoffing at the belief.

It would explain why he fell so hard for her when he first laid eyes on her. Why everything about her was so familiar and comforting. Why he felt like they had spent years if not centuries together.

Sometimes when Donnie closed his eyes, he could almost picture the lives they had spent together once upon a time ago. He could just see himself pushing her through the canals of Venice in a gondola to them holding hands overlooking the Sahara Desert to swimming together in the depths of a lake by a waterfall in South America and to even breaking through the Berlin Wall to be with each other. Because in the end, nothing kept them from one another. No wall, no hot desert, no fear of water and most importantly no mutation to get in the way.

When he looked at the girl, all doubt and negative emotions he had suddenly disappeared. He knew whatever happened, in the end, she would be his and he would be hers, even if it meant that they would find each other in the next life or the life after that. He would never stop trying to find April to be with her as long as he had life after life to love her for eternity.


	27. Jasmine

Donatello never would have expected April O'Neil to use candles and incense. But when he came over to her apartment the few times he did decide to visit, he'd always find her room dark but lit with candles scattered around the room and incense burning.

There was something about the scent of Jasmine burning that always numbed Donatello's mind. The smell would dance around his being and sink into his skin. It would get on his bandana and when he went home, he would hold it up to his nose and sniff at the cloth until the scent went away with time. When he inhaled Jasmine, it reminded him of April.

Donatello's visits became more and more frequent. And each time, April would be burning his favorite sticks of Jasmine scented incense. It was like she knew he loved the scent. The candles overtime became Jasmine scented with hints of vanilla and other herbal goodies that would peak the mutant's senses.

Everything about it was hypnotizing. The smell, the atmosphere, the lighting...in the shadows of the room, April looked beautiful. Not that she hadn't before, but there was something in the way the light of the flames flickering that made her look like a goddess.

The orange of the candles would reflect in her blue eyes, the red in her hair seemed even more fire-y and her skin was so pale it was like a porcelain doll's.

Maybe it was the scent, perhaps it was the dim lighting, it could've been the way the candles lit the room, but Donatello would lose himself in the sensuality of it all. He wanted to indulge on the atmosphere and give into his emotions.

His lips would find April's and he'd always admire how soft they were against his. Like rose pedals. In the back of his mind, Donatello would know that he was being irrational, but he didn't care. The rational part of his brain would up and leave upon entering April's room.

The red haired vixen would kiss him back in a way that made him as drunk as he could get. He'd lose all sense of time and he was sure that, if the world was falling apart around them, he wouldn't notice.

His fingers would explore her arms, hands, skin...anything he could get his hands on. She'd wrap herself around him like the smoke of the incense, drown him in herself like the scents did to his nose and everything would become heated like the flame of the candle.

Wherever he went, Jasmine would remind him of his love. Remind him of the dark room waiting for him whenever he wanted to go to his princess. Remind him of how the logical man he was could be gone instantly with a tad bit of smoke and the divine; and he couldn't wait until the next time he would walk into her room, when the candles would be blown out and have them lost in the spiral of Jasmine lust.


	28. I Can Fix That

Donatello was 'Mr. Fix-It.' Whenever someone had an issue, he'd fix it. Broken T.V? Fixed. Leaky faucet? Fixed. Wrecked skateboard? Fixed. There wasn't a single thing he couldn't fix. It didn't matter how long it took or how he fixed it, but whenever something was broken or wrecked, he would do his best to repair it until it's almost as good as new.

It wasn't hard for the purple ninja to see the pain hidden behind April O'Neil's blue eyes. She was stubborn. A tough girl. But he could see the sadness behind her smile, the worry in her posture and the exhaustion in her stance. Donatello knew she missed her father. Missed her old life. There wasn't much he could do about that.

But when Donatello walked into the living room one day to find April with a damp face, he knew that something had to be done. He may not be able to bring her father back right away, but he could try to make things better for her.

Donatello did everything he could. Made her her favorite foods, little gadgets to take home with her, left flowers at her windowsill...these things would bring a smile to her pale face. He could see the pain soften behind her eyes, but not fully disappear. She'd take the flowers and put them in a vase in her room, use the gadgets whenever she got the chance, and ate each piece of food he made whether it was good or not. It made him happy knowing that he could make her forget the pain. Even if it was only for a little while.

When she came into the lair crying, he had shooed his family away and set up her favorite movie on the T.V. With popcorn and blankets, he dried her tears and couldn't watch the movie. His eyes were on her, trying to make sure that it could bring a smile to her face. Make the tears go away. Anything to indicate that she was feeling happier.

"I'm sorry, Donnie. I really appreciate all of this, but I'm just...I dunno. I'm not in the mood. Thank you, though." She turned off the T.V and brought her knees to her chest. Donatello frowned and sat in front of her on the ground.

"How can I make you feel better, April? It kills me to see you this way."

April thought long and hard. "To have my dad back. Look, Donnie, it's okay. I'll be fine. I just miss him is all."

Donatello placed his hands over hers and rested his head on her knees so that their faces weren't too far apart.

"April, I know I'm not your dad. And I know you miss him. But I promise you that I will do everything to get him back for you. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week...but I will bring him back. Even if it means giving up everything I have just to see you happy again."

April looked at him in shock and finally smiled. A true smile. She leaned in so that their foreheads touched. Donatello closed his eyes, feeling the warm sensation of her skin against his own.

"Thank you, Donnie..." She whispered.

Donatello opened his eyes and wiped away on of her tears with a bulky finger. Taking his hand, he placed it over her heart and smiled.

"I can fix that."

April searched his eyes. Her lower lip quivered and she smiled. Before Donatello could react, April flew into his arms and tackled him to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her and played with her hair, happy that he could begin to take the steps to make things better. Taking the steps to fixing her problem and making her happy. That's all he could ever ask for in life. For April to be happy.


	29. Greater Fortune

It had been seven year since the fall of the Kraang. Seven years since the Foot Clan had finally let them all go. Seven years since the Shredder's downfall. Now at twenty-two years old, Donatello and his brothers could live without the constant fear of being at war with the alien race or the fear of being found and killed by the clan.

You could say it was all for the fortuna major, the greater fortune. His brothers were alive and well, Splinter grew happier and more relaxed when it came to his sons and even had begun taking the steps to walk outside. It wasn't often, but it was nice to get their rat father out of the abandoned subway they lived in.

The purple ninja sat at a wooden desk, looking over papers and made final sketches for a project he was working on. He worked by candle light, not wanting to wake anyone in the house.

Donatello was now a young man, and a successful one at that. He had broken away from living below the streets of New York City a year or so ago and moved into an abandoned house in the outskirts of the city. It was old and beat up, but with time, it would become new. But most importantly, it would be his.

The ninja scratched at some notes before setting his pencil down and stretched. It was late, but it was natural for him to work late into the night. Living underground with limited lighting did that to a guy.

Just like his brother were still alive and prospering, Donnie also found success in his life. He had set up his own online company where he sold updated parts for machines, his inventions, and even custom made gadgets for customers. No one questioned the mysterious owner. He was paid for his work that got him enough to help patch up the house and feed himself.

Donatello stood up and walked out of the room and down the hall of the second floor. He had forged his own birth certificate, created a bank account under his name, made up finger prints...no one knew he was a mutant. Sure it was lonely not being able to do what he loved face to face with people, but it was for the greater fortune that he could even achieve this kind of success with the way he was.

The ninja passed by the first room and peaked in. It was a nursery. He walked over to a white crib off to the side and peeked in at his daughter. The infant, who would be turning three in a week, slept soundly under a purple blanket. Her skin was a dull green in the moonlight and her curly red hair poked out here and there and her four fingers on the hand that wasn't under the blanket rested on her comforter as she drooled in her sleep.

Magdalene was his pride and joy, another piece to the great fortune he had gained. There wasn't anything in the world he wouldn't do for her. To make her happy, to see her smile, to ensure she was healthy...

Donatello tucked a red lock behind her ear and left the room behind. He was a young father, yes, but most importantly he was a proud one. He had his inventions, his business, his daughter...and most importantly, no alien race or clan members out there that could harm her in any way.

The mutant came to the final door and slowly opened it. The room was dark, but he could make out the outline of the bed. Donatello closed the door behind him and tiptoed to one side of the bed, slipping off his mask and belt and slash that held his bo staff before climbing into the bed and slipping under the sheets.

Donatello turned around and was met with the sleeping form of April O'Neil. In the moonlight, she looked like a fallen angel. Her red hair was sprawled around her face like a ginger halo and her petite frame was outlined by the thin sheets and glow of the moon.

The mutant slipped his hand over the woman's fingers and rested his forehead against hers. Yes, he had been a success with his inventions and business...but April O'Neil had given him the greatest gift he could ever have: their daughter. And for that, she was the greatest fortune he had obtained of them all.


	30. Scars

April O'Neil traced the long scar along the back of Donatello's arm. It wasn't very noticeable...but it was there. It was funny how April could look over his body like that and find another scar she hadn't noticed before. She'd trace it with her finger and silently wonder how he got it. And as though he read her mind, he would always tell her.

'Oh, that? I got that when I was wrestling Raph when we were six. He through me a little too hard at the wall...'

'That old thing? I got that saving Mikey from a cave in...we both came out alight but the cut was pretty bad...'

'I got that one when I was working on the first prototype of the T-Phones. I had crossed the wires and got a good shock. Ended up falling over and hitting my head on the tip of my table. Splinter was so scared...'

Every scar she found, it was like she discovered something new about him. About his past. She never would have guessed he had his first chemistry set at the age of six or that he had even tried to visit the surface when he was ten but chickened out and nearly got lost in the sewers.

April traced the scar down his arm, lost in thought. There would be some sort of new scar every time she was with him. Not that she minded...but there was so much to learn. So much she didn't know...what new scars would he gain in the future? Would they have any years from then that they could share telling the experience together?

Donatello shifted from where he rested on his stomach to sit up and took her hand in his. He'd brush his thumb over her hands and count the scars on her, which were very few compared to what he wore on his skin.

And yet...he still asked her where she got them with interest, even if they honestly weren't that interesting...he listened and watched with the curiosity she had for him when he told her his stories. It made her smile how they had these moments to share. How their scars brought them closer together. And that even though they were painful memories from the past, they were now faint outlines of the memory of a well traveled journey and the promise of scars that they will gain and heal with together, for better or for worse.


	31. North Star

April O'Neil stumbled over rock and debris as the rain lashed at her skin. The hill was steeper than she remembered. Then again, usually she climbed the trail when the sun was out and it wasn't pouring.

The teenager felt her injuries pulse beneath her skin but still she hiked on. It was hard for her to believe that only an hour ago she had split up from the boys. They had all nearly escaped the wrath of the Kraang and April had lost them at some point during the night. She tried looking for them but nearly had been caught by the aliens numerous times. She found shelter below the city's streets where she discovered that the mutant brothers had yet to come home.

The red head remembered the plan she had gone over with them not that long ago. If they were ever to get lost, they'd follow the North star to their 'safe haven.' It hadn't clicked until she had searched the sewers like there was no tomorrow, but once it popped into her mind she left on her journey.

It had been nearly impossible to find the star in the sky that night. With the rain and the pollution, April thought she'd never find the light that would lead her to her family. But as she hopped into cabs, hitchhiked and took whatever she could out of cities' limits, the star shone through the clouds as she stepped foot onto the dirt path she was so familiar with.

With what energy was left in her, April began to climb through the mud and muck, her eyes barely leaving the star. Branches cut at her skin and the rocks threatened to sprain her delicate body.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but soon the old farmhouse came into view. The beat up place could barely be seen hiding within the trees. If she hadn't known better, she wouldn't have even see the home with how dark and murky everything was. But once her eyes found it, that's all they saw.

April picked up her pace and ran as fast as she could through the rain. The windows were dark and broken from the weather over the years. Her aunt used to take great pride in that house, but when her uncle passed away she had stopped going there. But it was okay. It was the house she and her family had claimed for safety. The house to give them the shelter they needed...

Once she reached the house, April slammed open the door. Outside, lightening flashed and lit the empty living room of the home. Her heart filled her throat. Maybe they were in the next room?

She searched the kitchen, the dinning room, the basement...nothing. She roamed the upstairs checking the old bedrooms and former study. Nothing. April turned to leave, tears in her eyes when she saw it.

In the darkness, it was barely visible, but the string hanging from the ceiling was there. She walked over and tried to grab it. She was too short. She took a chair from the study and used it to reach the string. Her hand grasped it and she gave it a good tug.

A small square formed in the ceiling and a small ladder slid down in front of her. April felt her heart race and she held her breath and climbed. She poked her head inside.

It was almost empty except for a dark object in a corner and numerous pieces of furniture and cobwebs. April climbed all the way in and stood up. It was cold and she felt goosebumps rise on her skin. She began to walk towards the object that had caught her eye.

Coming closer, she realized it wasn't an object but a person. And not just any person, but the purple clad mutant: Donatello. He was slumped against the wall, a blanket wrapped around him. His eyes were closed and he was so still.

"Donnie?" He opened his eyes and his brown orbs met hers. He smiled and opened an arm to her. April limped over to him and collapsed on his lap. His arms wrapped around her, hiding them in the warmth of the blanket.

"I was so scared...where are the others?"

"They'll be fine. They'll be here...if you found the way, they can, too." His breath tickled her face and April nodded and closed her eyes. Tired...so tired...

"Go ahead and sleep, April. I've got you. I'll stay awake for the others. They should be here soon. I'll keep you safe and warm until then..."

April could only nod as she began to drift off. She gave into the warmth Donatello gave off and pictured the North star that had led her there. To him...and as she began to sleep, she prayed that her family could find the star as well and be led home safely. She drifted off and waited for morning.


	32. Red Lipstick

April had never really been into make up. And even if she wore some, it was always subtle. But there was one thing of lipstick she had that she kept for special occasions.

"It's my rebellious look," she'd joke. "When I want to be wild. Something I'm not." Despite that though, Donatello loved to see her in it. It was a shock to see the bright red lipstick on her pale face, but it suited her. In a weird way, that is. It made her hair seem redder, her eyes bluer, her lips fuller...

When she realized how much he loved it, April tried to wear it around him now and then. It was a thrill to come home and see the red on her face. Feel her lips on his skin, leaving kiss-y marks and trails behind...

Donatello enjoyed finding the marks left behind on his face, head, and skin. It was like a little piece of April with him when he worked, when he was out and about...it became his favorite thing: coming home to see if she had the red surprise on her lips and welcome the fire-y kisses they gave.

* * *

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Zannab0801 and Nkcandygirl: Thank you so much!**


	33. November

At one point, November to the Hamato family meant nothing, really. It just meant the beginning of winter: the welcome of snow and cold days and the awkward month between October and December. And even then, that didn't mean much, either. It was just the five of them, they never really had to celebrate anything. They showed their thanks every day and because they ended up celebrating their birthdays on the same day besides Splinter, they didn't have much to look forward to there. And Splinter didn't exactly celebrate Christmas, though he tried for the boys. But in the end, it just felt like any other day.

April had spent most of her time celebrating the holidays on the surface, but when she and Donatello had fallen in love, married, and had their daughter...suddenly, November meant so much more than just a cold, worthless month to the mutant family.

When Donatello and April moved out of the lair and to the old farmhouse that had once belonged to April's aunt and grandmother, April began to show what it really meant to be a family. What it meant to celebrate not just a holiday, but life and family to the fullest.

When November came, Donatello and April would invite Splinter and their brothers up for Thanksgiving. They'd gather around the simple wood table and be served the richest of yams, corn, turkey and lamb. They would gather around and laugh about past memories, show thanks for the family they had and play games through the night.

Even when November faded to December, Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Splinter didn't have to spend the last days of the year on their own. They would come up and spend the weeks with the married couple and their daughter. They enjoyed finding gifts for the family, not just little things like they had over the years.

There was something about decorating a freshly cut tree, something about spending time together making the grandest food, something about sitting around a fire and opening gifts all together that made the once empty month enjoyable.

It was weird to think that they had once lived without the grander of painting eggs for Easter, had once lived without having feasts and time spent around a Christmas tree. As the years went on, they had more to look forward to than just any boring day below the city's streets. No longer did November mean a lifeless month. No longer did November bring cold and dread. Now, November meant warmth. November meant family. November meant merriment. But most importantly, November meant no longer having to spend the wintery days alone.

* * *

**Reply to Reviews:**

**MagicOfSumner: Thank you! I'm glad you agree! It warms my heart knowing they have branched out their family. :)**


	34. Summer Days

Donatello felt the warmth of the sun on his skin as he laid in the tall grass. Nature's strands tickled at his face, arms, and legs. The mutant inhaled deeply and exhaled, closing his eyes and welcoming the warmer day.

Spring was nearly over and this had been the warmest it had been in months. Summer was finally on its way which meant he could spend more time outside of his and April's house out in the country.

If he sat up, he could see New York City in the near distance. There was something about the sun behind the skyscrapers that made the concrete jungle seem almost gorgeous.

The crackling of leaves headed toward him and filled his ears. When the noise stopped, he opened his eyes and met the familiar face of his wife. April gazed down at him, her copper hair down and surrounding her face like a ginger halo. Her blue eyes were the same shade as the sky and made it seem like her eyes were like windows to the blue above.

Donatello felt himself smile and April's lips tugged tugged up. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mhm..." The ninja replied sleepily. He opened his arms to her and April let out a laugh, laying down in his arms and resting against his warm body. Donatello wrapped his arm around her like a teddy bear and closed his eyes once more.

April fidgeted and Donatello peeked open an eye and watched his love reach over into the grass for the wild daisies that grew all around them. With her slender fingers, she twisted the stems and tied them to one another to create a chain.

Donatello closed his eyes and basked in the warmth and the comfort of holding his wife. Minutes creeped by and he felt April slip out of his arm, crawl up to his head and place something against his skin.

The ninja opened his eyes and reached up to what she had placed on his scalp. His fingers brushed daisy pedals and realized she had made a crown.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." He said as he sat up. The daisies felt light on his skin and it sunk down a little, threatening to cover his eyes. April smiled warmly at him. She took his face in her hands, leaned over and placed a tender kiss on the skin between his eyes.

"Don't stay out too long, okay? I'll have dinner ready in an hour or so." She rubbed her thumb lovingly on his cheek, stood up, and walked away. Her thin frame maneuvered through the grass and back to their old farm house with practiced ease.

Donatello brought his fingers to where she had kissed him, his mask-less face warm from the sun. He could still feel her kiss on his skin and felt himself smile. Even after years of being married and starting a family...he couldn't get used to her kisses. Her caresses. How much longing her eyes held for him.

And as much as he enjoyed the winter where they could snuggle up under a blanket by the fire, sip cocoa and spend time with the family; he looked forward to those summer days where they could laze around, catch fireflies and bask in the never ending warm evenings where it could just be the two of them. Donatello laid back down and longed for his wife to snuggle up to him like she had been moments ago. He never wanted those days to end.


	35. Amidst the Smoke

The strobe lights nearly blinded Donatello and it made him sweat underneath the heat of the flashing lights. With each stripe of light that rotated around the room and caught his eye, Donatello had to readjust to the dimness of the party.

He couldn't believe April had talked him into this. It was one thing getting out of the house at night to be on their own, but it was another to go to a party...he supposed it was working out so far, though.

Red-brown eyes flashed to the people dancing around him and at the party goers that brushed passed him, laughing and grinning; all of them wearing some kind of costume. Leopards passed him, pirates, giant food...him in his regular form fit in. He had been complimented on his 'costume' at LEAST thirty times that night, and it made him relax. But not enough.

The ninja brought the plastic cup to his lips and tasted the Italian soda-alcoholic drink he had. April's choice. She insisted he'd like it, and he was happy to say that she was right.

The room was dim with smoke from a fog machine and was honestly a little warm for his taste. He had found a wall to lean against after tiring from dancing a little while ago. It was as though everyone was dancing except for him. The bodies moved to and fro and seemed to get lost in the high of the night.

Donatello drew his eyes along the crowd and froze. His eyes connected with icy blue ones and he nearly dropped his drink. A smile pulled at the woman's purple lips, her red hair down and around her face like a crown.

Suddenly, the crowd vanished in his mind's eye. All Donatello could see was the red headed beauty in the middle of the dancers. The strobe lights flashed across her pale skin and shone in her eyes, seducing his heart.

Donatello felt himself take a few steps. April didn't budge. He maneuvered through the crowd with ease, not breaking eye contact in fear of losing her. The fog machine coughed out more spoke that seemed to circle her.

The ninja felt his eyelids droop. She had chosen a simple costume, but it was beautiful. A purple leotard and cape with his mask, April had made a superhero out of herself using his favorite colour. It suited her well.

As he drew closer, he only seemed to be intoxicated by her more and more. They stood inches apart and his head drooped closer to her level. They searched each other's eyes amidst the strobe lights and smoke, forgetting where they were. Who they were...

His lips found hers and she held his face, kissing him back slowly and with so much intimacy it drove him wild. He took in the shape of her lips, face, hips...Donatello broke away and breathed in all that was April and rested his forehead against hers.

"Why don't we ditch this popsicle stand and have a party of our own?"

April's eyes flashed with an emotion Donatello couldn't read, a grin spreading on her face. She lightly pecked his lips. "I thought you'd never ask." Her voice was a raspy whisper that sent chills up and down his spine. The petite female slipped her hand into his and led him out of the crowd and the room and left the party, smoke, dancers and strobe lights behind.

* * *

**Reply to Reviews:**

**imaAvenger: I'm sorry if the God thing offended you, but I'm not religious and didn't intend on it being offended. It's a very common phrase used and I lowercased the "g" to give it less meaning of a religious term and more of a "swear" phrase. Thank you for reading and I'm glad you enjoy my stories! :)**


	36. Like a Moth to a Flame

It doesn't matter where she is or what she's doing, it was as though Donatello's eyes were naturally drawn to April O'Neil. He could walk into a room and his eyes, on their own, would begin to drift until they found the young red head he had come to love.

Once his eyes found her, it was nearly impossible to take them away. She could be doing the most boring or mundane thing known to man and he would still be able to watch her with amused interest.

She was a vixen who could capture his heart in more ways than one, a witch who could cast him under her spell with the simplest of words. April was the siren and he was the sailor that fell for her toxic singing, she was a goddess and he was an ordinary man that fell for her charm.

Donatello knew that this spell that she had him under would never go away. And, quite frankly, he didn't want it to. He loved the feeling it brought him, this sense of comfort and content that washed over his heart. And with every waking second, minute, hour, day, week, year, he knew he would forever be drawn to her like a moth to a flame.


	37. Worth It

Donatello's feet dragged against the ground as he slithered through the tunnels of the sewers on his way home. It had been a long night of patrolling, and all he wanted was to go home and see the one thing that makes the long nights worth while.

The stairwell came into view and the sleepy mutant smiled. He climbed the stairs, feeling his muscles twitch from exhaustion and gave the door at the very top a gentle push.

The door swung open to reveal his laboratory. The tables where covered in papers and test tubes waiting to be picked up come day time. Donatello closed the door disguised as a large, rotating bookcase.

Donatello eyed the stairs leading from the basement he was in and to the house above. He climbed the stairs, listening as the stairs creaked from his weight with each step that he took.

Soon, he was at the top and entered the hallway of the old farmhouse he called his home. Donatello glanced in the direction of the stairs and wondered if she would be up there already asleep. The mutant glanced in the kitchen and entered the living room. He stopped and smiled.

April sat there, dozing with a single lamp on and a book dangling in her finger tips. She still wore the jean shorts she had worn all day but traded her yellow top for a blue tank top she often wore to bed.

As if sensing his presence, April sat up and rubbed at her eyes. Upon laying her eyes on him, she smiled and sat the book down on the coffee table beside the couch she rested on.

The young woman stood up, grinned and began to walk towards him. She picked up her speed and ran at him, arms outstretched. Donatello grinned and dropped his gear as he prepared for the nightly routine. He picked her up and swung her around before holding her up as though she weighed nothing.

April beamed down at him, her bangs falling in her eyes and her messy ponytail limped to the side a tad. She placed her hands on his shoulders and bent her head down, placing a kiss on his lips.

Donatello closed his eyes and kissed back, feeling how warm and soft she was in his embrace. It amazed him how, no matter how late out he was, she would always be up to greet him when he came home. Always be there to shower him with love and appreciation at no matter what hour of the night. It was one sweet love that made those long nights out totally worth it in the end.


	38. The Little Things

The light that peered through the shutters warmed up Donatello's face and blinded his eyes when he cracked them open to welcome the morning sun. The mutant flinched and groaned, burying his head back into the pillow.

He could smell the faint aroma of some kind of food, but his senses were still waking up. Soon, he heard light footfalls and felt the bed shift. He moved his arm to drop onto the normally occupied other side of the bed to find it empty.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Donatello propped himself up on his elbow and a smile tugged at his lips. April sat on their bed with a tray of food. Her red hair stuck up in places and Donatello took a moment to appreciate how adorable she looked in her yellow tank top and purple boy shorts.

The mutant fully sat up, feeling the sleep in his muscles. He eyed the tray and grinned. On it was a large plate with two pancakes and slices of bananas, drizzled in syrup. There were also two glasses of milk and a small bowl of grapes.

"What's this?" Donatello raised an eyebrow ridge, grinning wider. Everything in the room was bathed in a washed out yellow from the sun just peaking over the horizon. April grinned back and placed the tray on his lap.

The food smelt good and the steam the pancakes gave off from being fresh out of the pan tickled his face. April crawled closer to him and sat on her knees. She took the fork and knife and cut a piece of the pancake.

"Breakfast in bed, silly." She chuckled at him. Donatello playfully rolled his eyes at her, his grin betraying him.

"I know THAT. Any special occasion?"

"Because I love you?"

"Good enough." He mumbled as she raised the fork with a piece of the pancake to his mouth. He gingerly took it and ate it. He took the knife and fork from her, cut a slice and fed that to her.

April grinned as they fed each other, Donatello getting butter on her nose and April balancing a piece of banana on his head. Soon the pancakes were gone and so were the glasses of milk.

The red head found herself laying on the bed, Donatello beside her as he fed her the grapes in between kisses. They kissed whatever food that got on their bodies away, gently guiding their lips over one another's skin as the sun rose behind their curtains, the day long forgotten.

Donatello loved April for many reasons, but one of his favorite things about her was her ability to continue to surprise him over the years as a couple. The mutant couldn't ever recall a day that was boring with her in it.

April and Donnie would always try to find ways to surprise one another, catch the other off guard and out do one another with surprises. They weren't always big, the small things mattered as well. Like this.

April knew she didn't HAVE to make them breakfast in bed, but she did. As Donatello rested on the bed, April resting on his chest, he ran his fingers down her back and thought about how he could surprise her next.

Many ideas flooded his mind and he smiled, knowing he couldn't wait to give them all to her. He couldn't wait for the next day, the day after that, or the day after that. Their love was unique and strong and he knew it would stay like that for a very, very long time. After all, in the end, it was the little things that mattered.


	39. Little Black Dress

April O'Neil could wear anything and still look like a goddess. She could probably wear scraps and still look like a model in some pretentious magazine Donatello honestly had no interest in. But it was the honest truth in how he felt about her and all he could see when she filled his vision.

Although, there was one outfit that she had that made him lose his mind that she only wear for special occasions. Honestly, it was nothing fancy and she had joked many times that she had gotten said outfit from a thrift store downtown for cheap, but that didn't stop it from driving him wild.

It was her little black dress, just a tiny, simple thing that hugged her figure perfectly and came down a few inches above her knees with a single strap that wrapped itself around the slender arch of her shoulder.

The dress itself had no other designs embedded into the fabric. No bows or special stitches and extra frills like other dresses had...it was simple and sophisticated, just like April. Just the way he liked it...

She would leave the dress hidden in the closet behind other clothes, forgotten until a special occasion would arise or when Donatello would least expect it. Candlelight dinners at home, a stroll in Central Park in the middle of the night, a night spent home alone...

April knew he liked it. He knew she wore the outfit so rarely just to tease him, wear it so he could admire how the black fabric brought her form out even more.

He loved the way it made her more mature, older looking...Donatello loved how the dress accentuated the way her hips moved when she walked, made her legs look longer and slimmer, brought out the ivory in her skin and the red in her silky hair.

The dress brought out something in April he wasn't used to, a form of confidence hidden behind layers of dust and clothing hidden in the closet just waiting to be unleashed. It was shown in the way she not only wore the dress, but also in the ways she moved, slowly kissed him, held his hands and gazed into eyes that made him breathless.

When she was done, the dress would be back on the hanger, long forgotten until April would take it out when he least expected her to. But Donatello would enjoy the outfits she wore day in and day out, savoring the time until he could see her again in that little black dress he loved so much.


End file.
